


Beachside Scares

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Series: Tree Bros Drabbles! [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana and photography skills, Beachside bets, California beaches!, Connor is a bit of an ass, Evan can't be scared, Jared is curious for life, M/M, Scare bets, Zoe is dead, summertime fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Jared wishes he didn't go to the Lush store... Maybe beachside gift shops with Connor and Evan are the way to go...





	Beachside Scares

“Fuck I didn’t know she was gonna scream!” Connor said, laughing at Evan’s shocked face as they walked away from the gift shop they were just kicked out of. Evan shook off the shock and turned to Connor, punching his shoulder.

“You are so lucky I-I bought the g-gift before you d-decided to s-scare the living s-soul from that w-woman!” Evan said, walking a pace ahead of Connor to show he was mad. However, it was hard to be in a bad mood with the soft blow of the ocean air around them.

“Awe, but Ev, it was hilarious, you have to give me that! Plus, I was trying to scare you. Kleinman said you don’t scare easily. I bet him a smoothie I could scare you before sunset.” Connor said, casually slinging his arm around his shorter friend’s shoulder.

“It’s n-not going to h-happen Murphy.” Evan said, shaking the arm off himself. He kept walking until he heard a thump on the ground behind him. He looked to make sure that Connor was okay, as the taller male was not only his best friend, but his crush too.

When he saw the taller male face down on the empty side walk, he quickly turned and knelt down near the other’s head. He flipped Connor so he was stomach up and his head was rested on Evan’s lap. “Connor?” Evan called to the male in his lap. Luckily the street around them was empty. He lightly tapped the other, trying to wake him up.

Evan tried for a minute to wake him up and finally he gave in to panic. He started crying and sat hugging Connor’s head to his chest, hopelessly trying to figure out what was wrong and when it had started. “Con-Connor please, w-wake up. I-I n-need you. I l-love you!”

Evan had started to Hyperventilate when he felt Connor shift in his arms. He pulled back enough to see Connor staring wide eyed at him. Evan blushed and practically dropped Connor’s head in order to cover his face.

“Say it again.” Connor said sitting up and turning to face Evan. “Please.” Evan shook his head and stood up, tears still falling and a deep blush on his face. He watched Connor stand before starting to walk back towards the beach in order to meet up with their friends to go back to the Californian hotel.

Connor kept trying to get Evan to say it as they were walking. Finally, when they had reached the parking lot where they were going to meet their friends, Connor stopped Evan as soon as he stood on the warm sand.

“Evan.” He said, talking he shorter’s shoulders and turning the other to face him. “I’m not upset. I won’t make fun of you. I just want to make sure you mean what you say before I do anything.” Connor said, the oranges and reds of the setting sun creating a purple hue to his softened blue eyes.

“I-I…. Yeah.” Evan said, looking down and away. It was silent for a moment before he chanced looking up. He stared in wonder at the huge blush and giant grin on Connors face. A moment later, he was lip locked with Connor, his hands tangled in the other’s long, curly locks, and Connor’s hand pulling him closer by his waist.

“I love you too Evan.” Connor said kissing the blond. They heard a few clicks before breaking apart and looking to see Jared and Zoe exchanging money and Alana taking a picture on her phone.

“I’ll send you the pics, I’m sure you’ll appreciate the romantic scene.” Alana said winking at the two. Jared groaned, but smirked at the couple.

“If you had only kissed earlier or after it was dark, I’d still have my twenty bucks.” Jared smiled genuinely for a moment as he said, “Congrats Ev, you’ve got yourself a keeper.” Then his smug smirk was back.

All Zoe could do was squeal and fan herself.

The group head back to the hotel, Connor with his arm around Evan as they walked. Jared was walking a step ahead when he suddenly turned and smirked at something.

“You know, Connor, you never said if you scared Evan! That means I win.” However, Evan spoke up, rejecting his almost success.

“No, h-he scared m-me. T-That was a-actually how w-we got together…” Jared stared at Evan.

“How in the hell?? I’ve been trying to scare you for years! How’d you do it Connor my man?” Jared asked, turning his head to the taller male. Connor just shook his head.

“Not happening. You’ll never find out. What I did was way too much anyway. You still owe me thirty dollars though.”

Jared stared as the couple moved past him, giggling at their little inside joke.

Man, he so wished he had gone to the gift shop rather than the beachside Lush store…

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that I love all of you and every comment I get makes me cry with joy. I fangirl at getting a comment from someone who enjoyed my work!  
> Anyway hope you love this not fluffy fluff!


End file.
